


Lunch Dates

by pantysam



Series: realjunk!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantysam/pseuds/pantysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is in love with his best friend and coworker Jared, they meet every Tuesday and Thursday for lunch; something different happens on this particular day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd all mistakes are my own, this was originally posted on Tumblr.

Jared is late. Again. Not that it comes as much of a surprise to Jensen, who has had a standing lunch meeting - Jared calls them dates, Jensen refuses to look too far into that, this is Texas after all -  with his colleague every Tuesday and Thursday for the past two years that they've worked together. And Jared? Is always late. It’s one of Jared’s many, many quirks, along with constantly flicking his too-long hair out of his eyes when it falls out of the ponytail he insists on wearing it in and rubbing his fingers over his stupid pink lips. So, yeah, Jensen is maybe a little bit in love with his best friend and coworker but again, this is Texas, and Jared _definitely_ doesn't feel the same.

Jensen is ripped from his very inappropriate thoughts of how great Jared’s thighs looked in the jeans he’d been wearing last night, when he’d gone over to Jared’s apartment to grade papers - another weekly ritual of theirs - when the owner of those thighs plops noisily down in the seat across from him.

“Jen! I am so sorry, Alona, you know her right, Tal? She was in your life drawing class last semester I think? Anyway, she just could not get the color right for her painting and she was near in tears and I couldn’t leave her like that...forgive me?” Jared says all of this in one breath and then leans forward into Jensen’s space with pouting lips and big eyes. He smells like acrylic paint and coconut, the first from his profession, the second from his ridiculous hair products.

Jensen looks at Jared’s big wet eyes and sighs, like he’s the most put upon person in their entire city and puts a hand on Jared’s shoulder - his meaty, meaty shoulder.

“I think I can be persuaded to forgive just this once, don’t you?” He winks at his best friend who laughs quietly, and removes his hand from Jared’s shoulder. Except Jared doesn’t move, he stays close in Jensen’s space breathing his air and looking into his eyes and this would totally be a movie moment if they weren’t sitting in a crowded cafe _in Texas_ and if Jared were even remotely bent.

“Jen, I, uh. I found some stuff in your office yesterday...and I know, I know I shouldn’t have been snooping but you gave me the key for a reason, right? And I need some charcoal and you’d already left for the day and…” Jared looks down and huffs and then he’s back to staring straight into Jensen’s eyes, determined by the set of his brow, “you’ve got an entire sketchbook filled with drawings of me, Jen. And not all from life. You’ve got...nude drawings of me and I gotta say while I’m flattered, my dick isn’t actually that big, as much as I brag.”

Jensen is mortified. And sick to his stomach. Really, he’s going to blow chunks all over the laminate table and Jared and then flee the city, the state, the country. He’s up and out of his chair, out of the cafe and ignoring Jared calling after him, halfway to his apartment before he realizes he still has a half day of classes left. And you know what? Fuck it. He never cancels class, his students deserve some time off, it’s Thursday and art students have Fridays off. Yeah, he can totally play his freakout off as being a generous guy.

He goes home and lays on his couch and if he cries the only living thing to witness it is his fish. He tries to come to terms with the fact that his friendship with Jared is ruined, Jared will probably transfer to a different university because he doesn’t want to be around his creep of an ex-best friend, and Jensen will be alone, more alone than he ever was with Jared around. Because even if they weren’t what Jensen wanted, they were closer than most friends, most best friends, crashing on Jared or his own couch, shoulders and thighs touching, or staying over at the other’s place because sleeping alone just _sucked_ sometimes, as Jared said. And it was all over, because Jensen had to leave his most secret possession on his desk in his goddamned office.

Jensen doesn’t know how long he’s been laid out on the couch. Minutes, hours, he doubts days since he hasn’t died from dehydration yet but who knows. Maybe he did die and this is his hell. Alone in his messy, one bedroom apartment, a beta fish as his only company for eternity. He’s an artist, give him a break, he can be melodramatic, okay?

There’s a knock at the door and Jensen almost doesn’t get up but then he thinks that maybe it’s his guardian angel come to rescue him from the not so fiery depths.

It’s not an angel - Jensen’s sort of disappointed - it’s...noone. Jensen looks up and down the hallway and almost misses it - a thick, leatherbound book on the carpet in front of his door. He bends to scoop it up and open the cover. And he’s speechless.

**If you had let me finish at the cafe...you’d know that I have a very similar sketchbook in my possession. - JTP**

Jensen’s fighting back tears, _really, Ackles, man the fuck up_ , he scolds himself, as he flips through the book. Page after page of drawings, of him, of Jensen done in Jared’s elegant style, thick ink lines and colorful renderings. Jensen’s jaw is hanging open and he doesn’t care if he looks like an idiot because...because there’s nude drawings of him here too. And that? That means that Jared has been thinking of Jensen the same way Jensen’s been thinking about him for the past two years and some months.

A stray piece of paper falls from between the pages and Jensen bends to pick it up, holding his breath as he unfolds it.

**Do you think that we can start calling our lunch meetings lunch dates now? Because I’d really love to take you out on a real date and maybe see your real junk, instead of the beautiful things my imagination has spun?**

Jensen laughs and shakes his head at Jared’s bluntness. And as quick as he left the cafe earlier, he’s out of his apartment, down the stairs and over a couple doors and knocking on Jared’s.

Jared answers looking miserable but not so much so when his eyes fall on Jensen. And all Jensen can think about, all he can do, is throw himself at his gorgeous hunk of a friend - boyfriend? - and press their lips together. Jared makes a happy noise in his throat and brings his hands up to rest on Jensen’s cheeks, holding him still as they lick and suck at each others mouths. Jared pulls back a few minutes later, gasping for breath and stroking Jensen’s cheek with his thumb.

He smiles and leans in close, rests their foreheads together. “So...I take it that’s a yes to the date thing?”


End file.
